


How I could Just Kill A Man

by Space_Dementia



Category: Being Human, Heroes - Fandom, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Fire, Ghosts, Magic, Multi, Telekinesis, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here is something you can't understand (how I could just kill a man)!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I could Just Kill A Man

A compilation video featuring my prime picks from shows:  
Being Human (Annie Sawyer)  
Heroes (Maya Herrera)  
Vampire Diaries (Bonnie Bennett)


End file.
